Smart phones such as the APPLE® iPHONE® and SAMSUNG® ANDROID® and other types of similar devices are extremely popular and can be generally expensive investments. These types of portable handheld devices can cost hundreds of dollars and more. These expensive handheld devices cause their owners to purchase allegedly protective cases, and the like, to protect the devices from being dropped and damaged.
However, the cases on the market are generally only rectangular boxes shaped in configuration usually with corners, and still do not fully protect the portable electronic device when it is dropped. Often the case with the portable electronic device will fall on a corner edge, which still can cause damage to the phone, where cracks in the glass cover can occur, or worse yet the phone becomes inoperable. Additionally, the dropped portable electronic device in its' case can fall on a side edge, and also cause damage to the portable electronic device.
Additionally, traditional cases are difficult to hold since the user must keep the entire rectangular case in the palm of their hand where most if not all of their fingers are needed to grip the portable electronics device. Here, the user can easily drop the portable electronics device if they remove one or more fingers.
Other types of portable electronic devices, such as but not limited to tablets, and laptops also have similar problems where the cases do not adequately protect the stored electronic devices when they are dropped.
Still furthermore, small portable electronics device can easily be forgotten and lost, which is also undesirable.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.